


Soft

by notmyyacht



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chilton Being an Asshole, Episode: s02e07 Yakimono, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleep Groping, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyyacht/pseuds/notmyyacht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything Chilton put him through, Will wonders why he took him in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft

When Will had offered to let Chilton stay with him instead of run, it had seemed like a horrible idea. Actually, Will was quite sure it was still a horrible idea. But if Chilton ran, he would get caught and turning him in (which he had originally planned to do) would lead to the same outcome.

Will had picked up the phone and a chill ran up his spine, as if he knew something bad would happen if Chilton was in the hands of the FBI. He couldn’t explain it, but the next thing he knew he was offering to let Chilton stay there, in his house, with his dogs and his fishing rods… and his one bed.

In the past, Will never had any reason for a second bed in the house. He lived alone and never had any guests.

The first night, Chilton slept on the couch. It was a disaster. According to Chilton, something sharp kept poking into his back the entire night, nor was the man fond of waking up suffocating in the dogs that had quickly grown fond of him.

Night two, Will suggested they switch. Will preferred his bed, but if it would keep Chilton from complaining, then he was all for it. Although Chilton got more sleep, he still woke up with all the dogs on top of him.

“They don’t sleep on _you,_ ” he bitched. “I… I insist we sleep in the same place tonight.”

This was when Will started to regret this. He supposed there was still time to call Jack… no. It wouldn’t do any good. Will despised Chilton, but it was safer for everyone to think he was on the run. Reluctantly, Will agreed.

Will wasn’t sure what woke up him, at first. For once, it wasn’t a nightmare. The dogs were all sound asleep on the floor, _to Chilton’s relief_ , Will thought. Chilton.

That was when Will put the pieces together as to why his backside was rather warm and something was poking his thigh. Chilton, sound asleep, lay pressed flush against Will, nestled like spoons.

Chilton’s breath was soft and warm on the back of Will’s neck, arms tightly wrapped around Will’s torso. It wasn’t uncomfortable physically… but it was Chilton, which automatically made it uncomfortable. Will tried not to dwell too much on what exactly could be poking his thigh.

Will had to admit, if it were anybody else, this wouldn’t be too bad; actually, rather nice. It had been a while since Will had been this close to someone. For a minute, he let himself enjoy it. He brushed his fingers against the hand resting on his chest.

But, like everything, Chilton had to go ruin it. He emitted a low moan and bucked his hips against Will’s ass.

“Goddamnit,” Will muttered under his breath. He turned his head and tapped on Chilton’s arm.

“Frederick. Frederick, wake up.”

Chilton groaned in his sleep. Will gritted his teeth and wriggled in his grasp and pulled at Chilton’s hands. Chilton was surprisingly strong and only tightened his grip. Completely done with this, he raised his voice.

“Frederick, wake up! Wake up and let _go_ of me!”

Chilton’s eyes flew open and his arms retracted themselves.

“Oh, Will… I am… I am so sorry!” Chilton scooted to the farthest side of the bed. He drew his knees up, an attempt to hide his shame. Moonlight shone through the window, casting across his face, allowing Will to see the obvious blush on Chilton’s face.

“I am so sorry Will, I didn’t mean-” Chilton stuttered frantic apologies, as if his actions had condemned him. Will would surely call Jack Crawford after _that_ , he assumed.

Will wasn’t as angry as he supposed he should be. But Chilton looked so pathetic curled up at the edge of his bed, his hair a mess and his face twisted in shame. Will suddenly understood why he had taken Chilton in. The past few days he had convinced himself it was because Chilton would get caught or killed if he didn’t. Like a stray dog wandering about. He could take it to a shelter or he could let the dog be until the poor thing wandered into traffic. Chilton was no different.

“Forget it. Go back to sleep,” said Will. Chilton stared at him, not believing his own ears. Will returned to his previous position on his side, his back to Chilton.

Eventually, the bed creaked and Chilton was back to lying beside him again, this time being sure to keep some distance between them. Will kept his eyes closed and his breathing steady. The sooner they were both asleep, the sooner they could wake up and pretend it never happened.

However, Will couldn’t sleep. Now his mind was racing about Chilton. What was he going to do with him? How was this going to affect the plan? When would it be a good time to tell Jack Chilton had been there the whole time? How come he had never thought about how warm and cozy Chilton could be? What if Hannibal found out Chilton was there before Will could catch him? Chilton had a rather pleasant scent, how had he not noticed before? Would either of them _actually_ forget this night? What if this turned into more than harboring a fugitive?

“You are really soft, Will,” Chilton whispered, his voice shattering through Will’s thoughts. Will continued to feign that he was asleep. “Not just your skin and your hair… but you. You are soft and… fragile.”

There’s a pause and Will can hear Chilton softly huff to himself.

“I wish I had figured that out before it was too late. Maybe someday you will accept my apology.”

The bed creaked again as Chilton turned so that his own back faced Will’s.

Will didn’t sleep that night.


End file.
